


When Dates Meet Dates

by ViodoraYASSS



Series: Violet and Isadora, sitting in a tree [2]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViodoraYASSS/pseuds/ViodoraYASSS
Summary: When Violet and Isadora decided to tell their brothers about their love, it seems they are not the only LGBT couple on campus. (CONTINUATION OF MY LAST STORY)





	When Dates Meet Dates

It was a beautiful evening to have a picnic, seeing as the flowers were in bloom and the sun's warm embrace was cooled with the breeze. Violet and Isadora noticed this as they ate their pre-made snacks for their picnic date on this glorious day. While they were enjoying the scenery, their hands intertwined, a single thought passed through the triplet's mind,  _their future_ _together_. It was no surprise that they started dating after confessing their feelings for one another, seeing as their love only seemed to grow every waking moment, together or not, it grew. But while they might be dating now, something might cause  _this_ , the thing that Isadora and Violet had built together, might no longer be appreciated, nor returned. 

Violet turned her head to see her lover's distraught face, scrunched up as she was deep in thought. She gave the latter's hand a reassuring squeeze, causing the girl to look at the concerned face that was Violet. Isadora realized her absence in the conversation, "Sorry, got lost in thought there."

Violet gave her a small smile, "I could tell," she cut off, looking down into her lap. "Although, you seemed upset."

Isadora's thoughts made Violet worry, if she had known what she was thinking it would only worry her more, however. Isadora squeezed the older girl's hand, letting her know that everything was alright. 

"Hey," she replied, getting Violet's attention in the process. "I'm fine, I was just wondering about our future together, and if you'd even want that with me." she had said the last part so quietly that if a single leaf had shook in the wind it would've made it impossible to hear what she let escape from the depths of her mind; yet no breeze came to take away Isadora's thought. 

"Of course I want a future with you!" Violet responded, practically tackling Isadora in the process. "I worked so hard to get you to like me back, so why would I ever stop loving you? You're amazing, beautiful, magnificent, why there aren't enough words to describe your qualities!" 

Isadora could only stare at the older girl in wonder, feeling her heartbeat quicken by the second; she couldn't form a reply, only the amount of courage to kiss her girlfriend, to which Violet immediately returned with such vigor. Despite wanting to stay like that, oxygen became a necessity, causing them to break apart with their lungs feeling like fire inside their chest's. 

"I, I want to tell them about us." Isadora only barely was able to mutter out, cheeks redder than a tomato at this point. 

"Are you sure?" Violet replied, making sure the youngest of the two wasn't just caught up in the moment of their kiss. 

"Of course." she responded, going for yet another breathtaking kiss. 

* * *

Isadora's hand clutched onto Violet's, catching it in a tight, firm grip, nervousness taking over the youngest mind. 

"Don't worry," Violet sounded, feeling the other's worry. "I'll do the talking, just leave it to me."

Isadora found that she could only nod in response, voice lodged deep down in her throat. 

Violet led Isadora into the cafeteria, making their way over to the table their brothers and sister sat at, the boys looking at them as they sat down. 

"There you both are, we've been waiting forever!" Duncan exclaimed as the pair sat down next to one another, Violet coming up with a response. 

"Well we had to clean up our stuff in the girl's dormitories." Violet lied, hand hidden along with Isadora's under the table for the other's not to see. 

Despite everyone in the school knowing about them, their brothers just as oblivious as Mr. Poe when it came down to Count Olaf's disguises. 

"Well now that you're both here, what did you want to tell us?" Klaus says, shifting the conversation to the main topic the pair wanted to talk about the most. 

"W-well, you see-" Violet wasn't able to finish, as Isadora cut her off. 

"We're in love and dating one another!"

The table was silent for a moment before Duncan spoke up, breaking the girl's worrying silence. 

"I knew it!" Duncan cheered, earning an exclaimed "Duncan!" from Klaus. 

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Violet asked the triplet and her brother. 

"Well, you see-" he was caught off guard by Duncan's impatient kiss to his lips, causing the girl's to gasp in surprise. 

"We're dating, too."

 

 


End file.
